


Untitled

by Seratiah



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seratiah/pseuds/Seratiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad fight occurs and Wufei leaves. Sally ends up hating Wufei with a passion... but soon her anger turns into love for him. Slight Lemon warnings as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All Coming Back To me Now

“It’s all coming back to me now.”  
By: Seratiah

** Chapter One **

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_  
_That my body froze in bed_  
_If I just listened to it_  
_Right outside my window..._

 

Sally sighed and ran her hand through her thick tannish colored hair. She looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She sighed again and ran her hand over her slightly rounded stomach. She smiled as she felt her baby moving around inside. But the feelings that washed over her were anything but happy. The father hadn’t been seen for days.

“Oh Wufei, where did you go this time?” She asked softly to the empty room.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned to dust_  
_And I just knew that my eyes were_  
_Drying up forever..._

Sally knew that having any sort of relationship with Wufei was going to be hard, but some days it was harder than ever. And since she was experiencing mood swings, it didn’t help with things. It made them worse. All it did was amplify her temper and it would ignite his in no time. Their other fights were nothing compared to the one that they had a week ago. She shook her head.

“I won’t think about it. I won’t.”

Some tears formed in her eyes but she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

“You’re not going to cry over him Sally. You’re not!” She said to her reflection in the mirror.

She cried a little when he left, but she had also glared at the door he just took off the hinges by slamming it.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_  
_And I can’t remember where or when or how_  
_And I banished every memory that you and I ever made..._

She put her head down on the shiny surface, trying to not remember anything about him. It was so hard though. It was because she had part of him growing inside her. She loved the baby already. She remembered the night that the baby was conceived. She felt her face heat up at that memory and all the feelings that she had felt, all the touches that he had brushed against her skin came back in a rush.

_But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_I just have to admit that it’s all coming back to me_  
_When I touch you like this_  
_And I hold you like that_  
_It’s so hard to believe that it’s all coming back to me_  
_It’s all coming back to me, it’s all coming back to me now..._

She stood up and went over to her bed and lay down. She rolled to her side and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and all she could see was him, her, and in his bed. Her eyes popped open.

“Stop it!” She hissed at herself.

But it was no use; the memory came back anyway.

_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things I’d never do again_  
_But then they’d always seem right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than any laws allow_  
_Baby, Baby..._

She rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling. She groaned and pulled the sheet over her head and let herself remember every minute.

He had tossed her over his shoulder, her still yelling at him at the top of her lungs. He had carried her down the hall, yelling back at her. As soon as he got to his room and kicked the door shut behind him, he had unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. She had stood up immediately and came up against him. She opened her mouth to give him another piece of her mind when he covered her mouth with his. She pounded her fists against his chest for a minute until she gave up and let him kiss her. It hadn’t been the first time he kissed her to shut her up. In minutes their clothes lay scattered around the room, his mouth running over her sensitive flesh, wringing gasps from her lips and she enjoyed every minute of it. She had held him close to her, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers, knowing that he loved her deep down inside. They had yelled each other’s name when they both climaxed at once. He kissed her softly as he pulled her back into his arms afterwards. And in her heart she whispered, “I love you,” to him. And as usual, she could barely walk straight the next day.

She could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she pulled the sheet back down. That night was always going to be imprinted in her memory for always.

_If I kiss you like this_  
_And if you whisper like that_  
_It was lost long ago_  
_But it’s all coming back to me_  
_And if you want me like this_  
_And if you need me like that_  
_It was dead long ago_  
_But it’s all coming back to me now_  
_It’s so hard to resist_  
_And it’s all coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it’s all coming back to me now_  
_But it all coming back to me_

Sally sat up and looked out her window into the starry sky. But the fight that they had a week ago ruined the peacefulness that had existed for a few weeks. She shuddered as she remembered the words that they had flung at each other.

“Woman, you are a constant irritant to me, why can’t you just shut up for once!”

“Well if you weren’t such an ass, maybe I wouldn’t have to yell at you, you jerk!”

“For the last time, go away woman!”

“Make me!”

“Woman, do not test my patience!”

“You never have any patience! You should be a little nicer to me since I am having your kid and because you’re sharing my bed!”

“Woman, I don’t need your bed at all!”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You are nothing to me!”

“Oh, really! You didn’t think so the other night!”

“You’re convenient that’s why!”

“Convenient! Convenient! You coward, you just a scared child because you know that I am right! Just admit that you’re weak in something for once!”

“You’re never right! And I am not a coward, nor am I weak! I’m a warrior, I need no one!”

“A warrior needs something to protect to have the will to fight! Why can’t you be like Duo? He is a warrior just like you, but admits that he fights to protect his family. And if you’re not weak, how come Duo can kick your sorry princely ass!”

She saw his face tighten at the mention of Duo’s name as well as his defeat at the hands of Drake. She had been hurt when he said that she was convenient to sleep with and that she was nothing to him. So she had known that those words would hurt him back. She had clapped her hand over her mouth and wanted so much to take back those words. He had left right then, taking the door off its hinges. She hung her head and a single tear ran down her cheek.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies_  
_And whenever you tried to hurt me_  
_I just hurt you even worse_  
_And so much deeper_

She clenched the sheets in her fists as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She hadn’t meant any of those words at all.

“I’m sorry Wufei. I didn’t mean it,” she whispered to her empty room.

He hadn’t come back yet. She wanted to take back her words so much.

 _There were hours that just went on for days_  
When alone at last we’d count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But the thing she remembered the most was the look he had given her as he took the door off of the hinges. It seared her soul. Those insults she had flung at him had really hurt him, just as he hurt her.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_  
_And I made myself so strong again somehow_  
_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Only at night did the memories come back to haunt her. Sally put her face in her hands; tears were now running freely down her cheeks. She wanted to stay mad at him for hurting her, but she found that she couldn’t. Not in the state that she was in. Pregnancy had made her a little more forgiving as well. And many times she longed for him to be here with her.

_But if I touch you like this_  
_And if you kiss me like that_  
_It was so long ago_  
_But it’s all coming back to me_  
_If you touch me like this_  
_And if I kiss you like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it’s all coming back to me_  
_It’s all coming back to me, its’ all coming back to me now_

She admitted many times that she loved that fool. She couldn’t deny him either. The first time, she scolded herself for playing with fire. She needed the touch of a strong man after what an Ryo did to her, again. She wanted one that would at least make her really feel like a woman. And Wufei did. He did that and more. Being in bed with him made her feel like she had always wanted to feel and that once he touched her, she wanted more.

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_  
_There were things we’d never do again_  
_But then they’d always seem right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more then all you laws allow_  
_Baby, Baby, Baby_

His touch. Sally lay back down in her bed, rolling to her side, facing away from the window. The way that he held her and the way that he touched her, made her realize how much he really did care about her although he would never say so. Sometimes she thought that she was dreaming all of this that something like this was happening to her. But when she woke up, she knew it was reality. It was hard not to notice the arm that would be around her waist some mornings, so she wasn’t dreaming all of this. She knew that she would always belong to him and only him.

_When you touch me like this_  
_And when you hold me like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it’s all coming back to me_  
_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_Then we see what we want to see_  
_All coming back to me_  
_The flesh and the fantasies_  
_All coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it’s all coming back to me_

She wanted him to come back, so she could tell him she was sorry. She knew that he wouldn’t tell her that he was sorry, it wasn’t his nature. But then again, stranger things have happened.

“I wonder where he is right now? Wufei, please come back to me. I’m so sorry,” she said softly. “I hope you can forgive me, because I already have forgiven you.”

_If you forgive me all this_  
_If I forgive you all that_  
_We forgive and forget_  
_And it’s all coming back to me_  
_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_We see just want we want to see_  
_All coming back to me_  
_The flesh and the fantasies_  
_All coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall but it’s all coming back to me_

She closed her eyes. She had to get some sleep for the baby’s sake.

“Wufei, I love you,” she murmured sleepily before she finally succumbed to the land of dreams, where Wufei was. He was holding her and kissing her.

 _It’s all coming back to me to me now_  
_And when you kiss me like this_  
_It’s all coming back to me now_  
_And when I touch you like that_  
_It’s all coming back to me now_  
_If you do it like this_  
_It’s all coming back to me now_  
_And if we…_

And outside Sally’s balcony door, a figure stepped out of the shadows. The Chinese figure looked at her sleeping form. He had heard every word that she had said. He slipped through the doors and looked down at her. He reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

“I forgive you Sally. And I’m just as sorry too. Forgive me,” he said just as softly as he pressed a lingering kiss on her lips and sat down in a chair to watch her.


	2. How Do I Live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad fight occurs and Wufei leaves. Sally ends up hating Wufei with a passion... but soon her anger turns into love for him. Slight Lemon warnings as well.

“How do I live?”  
By: Seratiah

** Chapter Two **

Wufei left the woman’s bedside at dawn. He went to work and did everything like it was usually done. But with one problem, Sally was on his mind. No matter how much he tried to not think about her, he did.

“How do I live with...”

“Wufei!” Duo chimed.

He turned around to meet the "American Baka," as he liked to call him. Duo drew his hand behind his and got his biggest, yet dumbest, grin on his face. Which Wufei thought it was going to be “one” of them days, where Duo’s neck deep in trouble.

“Onna, what do you want?” he snapped.

“You looked a little distracted and all... I thought I’d cover for the day for you... my job here is done,’ he said thoughtfully.

“Onna, I don’t need...”

He stopped in mid-sentence.

“Sure thing buddie...”

He thought he was acting sly, but to Duo, he thought Wufei had gone psycho.

“Screw anything up... and I’ll have your neck!”

Wufei dashed out. Duo scratched his head, shrugging then says something inaudible. Duo began where Wufei left off at. Reassembling old guns... Duo’s favorite.

 _How do I_  
_Get through the night without you?_  
_If I had to live without you_  
_What king of life would that be?_  
_Oh, I_  
_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_  
_You’re my world, my heart, my soul,_  
_If you were to leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

How does he get through the night? He’s not exactly sure how it’s done... but he’s pretty sure that he’s fine alone.

“Wufei?”

He turned around to face Une.

“Where’s Sally?”

Wufei’s heart kind of stopped in his chest.

“Look here’s the deal... I haven’t seen her in a couple of days... if I see her, I’ll let her know were looking for her!”

With that he dashed off. He doesn’t know where he was going, he just followed his feet. When he stopped he found himself at her house. He pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He went through the house looking for her, but so far nothing.

 _And tell me now_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_I want to know,_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_If you ever go, how do I, oh how do I live?_

Wufei then flung open the door to the bathroom. Sally lied there, with her back to him. Her body wasn’t moving, no oxygen flowing in or carbon dioxide coming out.

He just stood there dumbfounded as he saw her there. Then he got up the nerve to move closer to her. Sally’s face was a ghost white and she was cold to the touch. Then he saw the blood around her body. Instantly he looked for an open wound on her body. He didn’t see any until he saw her wrists. He reached up to the shelf and pulled a towel down from the rack. He ripped up the towel and covered her wrists with them.

“What have I done?” He questioned out loud.

With the sound of his voice Sally stirred.

“Wu...”

He placed his finger on her lips. He picked her up and began to carry her to the car. Wufei sped all the way to the hospital.

 _Without you,_  
_There’d be no sun in my sky_  
_There would be no love in my life,_  
_There’d be no world left for me._  
_Baby, I don’t know what I would do,_  
_I’d be lost if I lost you,_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby, you take away everything real in my life,_

Wufei let a few tears fall but he realize it. He wiped them away before another could fall. He dashed into the hospital looking for help. When it came, he kept in step with the doctors and understood everything they told him. Wufei almost felt like a doctor, except for that he was still dressed in his Preventers uniform.

“Can you do anything for her?” Wufei asked when she was a bit more stable.

The doctor shook his head a bit.

“Unless someone donates her blood, she’ll be in a coma and possibly lose the child,” the doctor explained.

“A donor for blood and the child,” Wufei mumbles, “could I give her some blood?”

“According to your records... you can’t... but he can...”

The doctor reveled a picture of that bone headed American Pilot. Wufei rolled his eyes and banged his head on the wall. The doctor stopped him immediately.

“Do you know him?”

Wufei about hit him.

“What do you mean, ‘Do I know him?’ of course I know him! He’s that American Onna! Always into trouble!”

Wufei stomped off into Sally’s room. She had a mask covering her face that was forcing her to breathe. She would be fine for a few days, at the most. After that she’ll just be an empty body breathing for nothing. His cell phone rang and he plucked it from his side. Automatically, he gave out his Preventer name and I.D. number.

“Wufei,” came the voice.

“What?” He questioned angrily.

“I don’t know where you’re at, but you’ve got to get back and finish your job.”

“Damn him to hell,” Wufei muttered, “could you finish it up for me, Heero?”

“No.”

“You can have my paycheck...”

“Fine.”

“One more thing, where’s that baka? It’s too quiet there.”

“Wind had shipped him out...”

Wufei hung up. He left and to Zechs’s house.

 _And tell me now,_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_  
_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

The doorbell rang but Zechs had no time to answer it then it opened and the person came in. Noin appeared at the top of the stairs and flew down the steps to talk with Wufei. Noin began to stop but she skidded across the wood floor and slammed into him. Zechs began laughing and picked up Noin, who was thrown over his shoulder, then he helped Wufei up with his left hand.

“What’s up?” Noin asked as she bit Zechs to make him let go of her.

She tumbled to the floor after Zechs yelped. Wufei pulled Zechs closer and whispered something into his ear. Zechs pulled back, concern was written all over his face. He began walking in the direction of his office. Noin just stood there and watched them walk away like zombies. She shrugged and pulled out a razor.

“Oh, Trowa,” she called.

Since Duo was gone... somebody had to take his place... for a time.

 _Please tell me baby,_  
_How do I go on?_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby, you would take away everything,_  
_I need you with me,_  
_Baby, don’t you know that you’re everything,_  
_Real in my life?_

The phone began ringing and he pulled up his head which hit the hood of a car. He wiped his hands on a rag and pulled the phone from the base. With his free hand he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

“Hello?” He said. “Duo Maxwell speaking.”

The grin slipped from his face and his eyes almost became dark, almost black.

“It must be rough for him... I’ll get the first flight out of here and be there for him.”

He hung up the phone and began gathering his things.

“Duo?” Came a voice. “What’s going on?”

He turned around and saw a figure leaning against the door frame, slightly shaking.

“I have to... go...”

“So soon?!” She charged.

She flew from the door and tears streamed down her face. Duo embraced her and held her close.

“I’m sorry... Sally needs me...”

He kissed her forehead.

“In that case, I’m going with you.”

“Okay, Hilde.”

 _And tell me now,_  
_How do I live without you,_  
_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_  
_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

He sat there just watching the machines move with every forced breath. He hated to see her like this, knowing that he was the cause of her pain. How he wished more than ever that he never left for that damned reason. Wufei closed his eyes to try and get some kind of sleep.

_How do I live without you?_

Duo walked into the room when he saw Wufei fixing to pull the plug on Sally, Duo charged in and pulled Wufei back.

“Like hell I’ll let her die... much less have you kill her!” Duo yelled.

“What do you know?! You’ve never been in a situation like this!” Wufei yelled back.

Duo hit him across the face, knocking him out.

_How do I live without you?_

Wufei began to fall, Duo tried to catch him, but they both fell on the floor. Which pulled out the plug on the machines. Hilde dashed out to try and get help. Duo plugged it back in but it didn’t do any good. By that time the doctors were in the room taking care of things. Duo walked out of the room with Wufei tossed over his shoulder.


	3. One Last Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad fight occurs and Wufei leaves. Sally ends up hating Wufei with a passion... but soon her anger turns into love for him. Slight Lemon warnings as well.

“One last breath.”  
By: Seratiah

** Chapter Three **

_Please come now I think I’m falling_  
_I’m holding onto all I think is safe_  
_It seems I found the road to nowhere_  
_And I’m trying to escape_  
_I yelled back when I heard thunder_  
_And with it let me say..._

This fog is covering everything. I can barely see the forms. It’s just shadowed people or forms. Then everything seems to change with the drop of a dime. I begin to fall, I guess trying to escape something. The out of nowhere a scream erupts out of my mouth. Something goes terribly wrong and my body lurches forward. I’m able to draw in one last breath and that is all.

 _Hold me now_  
_I’m six feet from the edge and I’m thinking_  
_That maybe six feet_  
_Ain’t so far down..._

Then someone’s arms are wrapped around me as if knowing I’d need this very thing. Something is terribly wrong as I feel things being stuck into my body and hearing faint sounds of shouting and sobbing? Anything could be going wrong... something feels like it ain’t too far down the road I’m now traveling.

 _I’m looking down now that it’s over_  
_Reflecting on all my mistakes_  
_I thought I found the road to somewhere_  
_Somewhere here in His grace_  
_I cried out heaven save me_  
_But I’m down to one last breath_  
_And with it let me say_  
_Let me say..._

Then the reasons were evident, came to mind. The evident reasons were, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for my stunt back at the house. Then everything would be semi-normal. Then eventually everything would lead somewhere. Like this path that I’m on. But to where, I have no Earthly idea. Realization hits, my  _one_  last breath was beginning to wear out.

_Hold me now_  
_I’m six feet from the edge and I’m thinking_  
_That maybe six feet_  
_Ain’t so far down..._

I feel the arms around me tighten and I hear the words:

“Hold on, I’m right here. Everything will be all eight, Duo will help you. All you have to do is breathe.”

Everything was still hard to comprehend because I’m still falling in this abyss of nothingness.

_Sad eyes follow me_  
_But I still believe there’s something left for me_  
_So please come stay with me_  
_‘Cause I still believe there’s something left for you and me_  
_For you and me_  
_For you and me..._

There has to be something out there to make this reality of death not true.  _Wufei_ , I thought,  _please stay with me. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you... but right now I need you by my side._  There still has to be something left for us.

_Hold me now_  
_I’m six feet from the edge and I’m thinking_  
_That maybe six feet_  
_Ain’t so far down..._  
_Hold me now_  
_I’m six feet from the edge and I’m thinking_  
_That maybe six feet_  
_Ain’t so far down..._  
_Hold me now_  
_I’m six feet from the edge and I’m thinking_  
_That maybe six feet_  
_Ain’t so far down_  
_Please come now I think I’m falling_  
_I’m holding onto all I think is safe._

So far that one last breath has come and gone. I’m barely able to go on. What will become of me? I’m serious, am I going to live or die? Will the baby affected seriously by my actions? I hope most of all that I get through this with the baby and am able to put this behind us.

 


	4. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad fight occurs and Wufei leaves. Sally ends up hating Wufei with a passion... but soon her anger turns into love for him. Slight Lemon warnings as well.

“One step closer.”  
By: Seratiah

** Chapter Four **

_I cannot take this anymore_   
_I’m saying everything I’ve said before_   
_All these words they make no sense_   
_I find bliss in ignorance_   
_Less I hear the less you say_   
_But you’ll find that out anyway..._

They had to pry Hilde from Sally’s side, or so I was told when I came to. The doctor told me that she’s now stable enough to live, but because of some complications, the baby is having trouble. Since the baby has been around for about eight and a half months, it should be far enough along to live. I just wish that I never had left because I can’t stand this anymore. Right now nothing is making sense to me, the only thing that has made sense was Sally being in danger. I’ve just been an ass lately and I know it’s partly my fault she’s in this mess.

_Just like before..._

I thought that everything would be just like before... we’re apart for a week or two and get back together after my energy’s spent. I didn’t think she’d go this far... maybe she finally snapped. I don’t know why she did it, but I’m also here for her. Hilde is crying by my side, lost pretty much as I am... I put my arms around her and just draw her in an embrace, I hold her close just letting her cry. She hits my chest with her fists and I step back. She begins apologizing like crazy, I tell her don’t worry about it because I deserve it.

_Everything you say to me_   
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_   
_And I’m about to break_   
_I need a little room to breathe_   
_‘Cause I’m one step closer to edge_   
_And I’m about to break..._

A couple of hours later the doctor comes out saying Duo can’t give any more blood because he can barely stand without feeling woozy. But said that Duo wouldn’t get off the machine that was giving her blood. Hilde told me to talk with him while she made a couple of calls. I walked in to find Duo trying his best to fight off the doctors, I chuckled to myself.

“ _Nanigoto desu ka_?” I asked.

The doctors cock their heads at me. My Japanese is probably a bit rusty. Duo is nodding his head slightly.

“ _Shikkar shite_. It’s too early to,” I told him. Duo just chuckles at my words of encouragement. “Obviously you guys don’t speak or understand Japanese, do you?” I asked jamming my hands into my pockets.

“No sir,” they said unison.

I repeated my statements in English to them.

**Nanigoto desu ka: Is everything all right?**

**Shikkar shite: Hold on. Don’t give up.**

_I find that the answers aren’t so clear_   
_Wish I could find a way to disappear_   
_All these thoughts they make no sense_   
_I find bliss in ignorance_   
_Nothing seems to go away_   
_Over and over again..._

When Hilde returned, she said that their sixteen year old would come down and see if he had his father’s blood type and if so... he’d help Sally. Their son was half the age they are. Koga, it’s his nickname, was born a month after Hilde’s sixteenth birthday. Koga was here less than ten minutes later after the call. I left the room carrying Duo to another room under doctors’ orders. This time I was going to make him listen to the doctor.

“ _Konban wa_ ,” Duo greeted tiredly.

“ _Ossu_ ,” I said back. “ _Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu_.”

“ _Doo Itashimashite!_ ” Duo cried as he tried to soccer punch me, but failed miserably. I smiled as he flops onto the bed.

**Konban wa: Good evening. Hello.**

**Ossu: Hi.**

**Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu: Thank you very much.**

**Doo Itashimashite: It’s okay. Think nothing of it.**

_Just like before..._   
_Everything you say to me_   
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_   
_And I’m about to break_   
_I need a little room to breathe_   
_‘Cause I’m one step closer to the edge_   
_And I’m about to break_   
_Shut up when I’m talking to you._

Later after Koga gave some more blood, Sally was fine. I helped Koga to his dad’s room and left the family of three there to sleep. After that I left to see Sally and the baby girl. I won’t name her, because Sally said she wanted to name her. So I saw both my baby girls that night.

That morning I woke up to the doctors waking me. He told me that my daughter had some complication during the night, but they fixed it in the last hour. At first he said that he was going to wake me because of the problem, but he said that I’d barely had any sleep when it happened. He brought me my baby girl and I held her for the first time. She was so small, but she was so beautiful.

 


	5. Bring Me To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad fight occurs and Wufei leaves. Sally ends up hating Wufei with a passion... but soon her anger turns into love for him. Slight Lemon warnings as well.

“Bring me to life.”  
By: Seratiah

** Chapter Five **

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
_Leading you down into my core_  
_Where I’ve become so numb without a soul_  
_My spirit is sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home..._

You know, Wufei has always had his way to read me like a book through my eyes. Which always was a part that I hated him the most for. As I lay in this hospital bed, I feel so cold and so alone. He needs to find me and bring me home to be with him. I hear voices around me, but I’m not able to make them out. Call my name, somebody, anybody. I seriously need to get out of this. But right now my thoughts run wild as all I can think about is Wufei and all things that we’ve done together.

 __ **(Wake me up)  
** Wake me up inside **  
(I can’t wake up)  
** Wake me up inside **  
(Save me)  
** Call my name and save me from the dark **  
(Wake me up)  
** Bid my blood to run before I come undone **  
(I can’t wake up)  
(Save me)  
** Save me from the nothing I’ve become... ****

From what the doctors are saying, their words are that Sally should wake up any day right now. They say she’s physically worn out and needs a couple days of rest. Which might be the best thing for her at the moment. I’ve also watched her for a few hours while she sleeps, it looks like she’s trying to wake up but her body won’t let her.

“ _Nanigoto desu ka_?” Duo chimed.

“ _Hai_ ,” came my reply.

“So, how is everything goin’? I mean with Sally gettin’ better and all.”

“The doctors said everything is all right, she just needs some rest before she can make a full recovery. _Naze_?”

“Figured you’d ask,” Duo commented scratching his head, “all I was gonna do was make sure I could leave, takin’ my family home, if Sally was okay. That’s _why_.”

“Duo, you don’t have to come back. Everything is fine here.”

“ _Wakatta_.”

I then heard Duo leave.

**Nanigoto desu ka: Is everything all right?**

**Hai: Yes.**

**Naze: Why?**

**Wakatta: I understand.**

_Now that I know what I’m without_  
_You can’t just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life..._  
_**(Wake me up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(I can’t wake up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_**(Wake me up)**_  
_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_  
_**(I can’t wake up)**_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_Save me from the nothing I’ve become_  
_Bring me to life_  
_**(I’ve been living a lie)**_  
_**(There’s nothing in side)**_  
_Bring me to life..._

Wufei fell asleep again, getting his much needed rest. Eventually, the day turned into night when Sally’s bed began to move. Wufei shot up and held tightly to her hand, hoping that this wasn’t one of his cruel dreams. When he felt her return his death grip, was when he knew it was for real. He then embraced her as tightly as he could without hurting her. It was then that he made a vow, the vow was that he’d never leave Sally’s side, no matter how bad it got. He would be with her as long as time would allow him to stay there with her and their child.

“ _Wǒ ài nǐ_ , Wufei,” Sally whispered into his ear.

“There isn’t any word in any language to describe how I feel for you, Sally. I can’t find the right words to say in any language to say I love you any better.”

**Wǒ ài nǐ: I love you.**

_Frozen in time without your touch without your love_  
_Darling only you are the life among the dead..._  
_**All this time I can’t believe I couldn’t see**_  
_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_  
_I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**_  
_**Don’t let me die here there must be something more**_  
_Bring me to life..._  
_**(Wake me up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(I can’t wake up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_**(Wake me up)**_  
_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_  
_**(I can’t wake up)**_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_Save me from the nothing I’ve become_  
_Bring me to life_  
_**(I’ve been living a lie)**_  
_**(There’s nothing in side)**_  
_Bring me to life._

The next day Sally went home with her baby and her soon-to-be-husband in the next month. The whole way home she remembered her conversation with Wufei over naming the baby.

_“What should we name her?” Sally asked._

_“I was leaving that up to you, because after all you carried it,” Wufei countered, he was turning back to his normal self._

_“You were also the sperm donor for this wonderful child, mind you. So you also have some kind of say in this child’s life,” Sally reminded him._

_He shrugged and thought a moment._

_“What about **Raito**?” He just blurted out without thinking._

_“Raito? That sounds different... what does it mean?” Sally thought out loud._

_“It means **Light** in English.” Wufei replied._

_Sally slugged Wufei playfully and thought that it was a wonderful idea to name her that._


End file.
